My Lone Wolf
by LazyLuck13
Summary: Just a short One Shot from Takao's point of view,telling us his thoughts on Kai.  Shounen-ai,KaixTakao


Hi!I'm LazyLuck13 and this is the first fic I posted.

First of all,I thank you to take some of your time to read this fic.

Second,I'm sorry for whatever grammar or spelling mistakes you'll see. _*grin sheepishly*_

And third,I said I would do and post a One Shot first and here it is,but I must say this...I will never ever _EVER_ try to write a One Shot _**ever**_ again!I'm not made to write One Shots and it's a fact. Maybe one day,when I'll be more experienced,but now,never until then. My others try all turned into plans for stories with multiples chapters.

Warning:Shounen-ai,which means boyxboy,in this case,KaixTakao.

Don't like,don't read. Isn't it simple?

Disclaimer:I don't own Beyblade,so don't try to sue me!

Read & enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My Lone Wolf<strong>

_He truly is a lone wolf..._

I was sitting near the koi pond watching Kai.

He was leaning on a tree, eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest. Today, he had a sleeveless dark blue shirt, grey baggy pant with a belt and black shoes. He also had his long white scarf around his neck swaying with the wind.

_A magnificent lone wolf..._

He is beautiful...Okay, he would have killed me if he heard me say that. No one say the Kai Hiwatari is beautiful, cute and others stuffs like that without paying the price...Not even me...And I'm his boyfriend...

Girls tried to talk to him many times and each times, he ignored them. He's hot and totally unsocial. Kai is the loner. Not the type to be in group or with people. He says he let that to me. He can stand to be with friends, but most of the time he's leaning on a freaking wall and doesn't talk...He just doesn't know how to be surrounded by other living beings...And I don't think the dozen of cats he has around him sometimes count...Like now...

_A popular lone wolf..._

White cats, black cats, brown cats, some stripped, others spotted. Gosh! Where on the name of Dragoon do these cats come from! It's like he's attracting them! What is he? A ball of wool? I swear, sometimes I wonder if he shower with catnip...Hmm, maybe not, when it's not cats, it's a dog. But I think I saw some birds with-No, that's Brooklyn.

Anyway...Coming back to Kai, he has been there since this mor-Wow! He really looks peaceful. And it's somehow cute to see him surrounded by all those kittens. No, really. It's quite a sight. Oh! He's petting one of them! Aw! Note to self, must try to take a picture one day.

Blackmail material, you know?

_A mysterious lone wolf..._

As I was telling, Kai has been there since this morning. I don't know why, but he always does that since he's been living in the dojo with Gramps and me. He's quite secretive. He disappears I don't know how and when to be alone. I wonder why... I think it's because he thinks about all the way he went through to now...Or he's just thinking about how annoying I was during the day. I can never tell what he thinks about at all...

Though sometimes I can, but it's not always. Sure, I can understand him, but it's not like I'm a mind reader...

"Takao?" someone shouted.

I turned around to see Max coming. He flashed me his grin...Not any kind of grin...It was _**the**_ grin. You know, the one that says he has something in mind...Something really _really_ _**evil**_!

Max has always been the one with a wicked mind...He was plotting something, I could tell. And when he was plotting, you _**didn't**_ want to be his victim, trust me...

"Hi, pal!" he said.

"Hi, Max!" I greeted him as cheerfully as he has done, then I narrowed my eyes. "Okay. I know you're up to something, just don't drag me into whatever you're planning," I added quickly before he could say anything.

He smiled innocently at me, diverting his eyes before saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Max..._" I began.

"Fine," he replied before smirking.

Okay. _**THAT**_ was alarming! An evil grin is a thing, a smirk is another!

"Have you seen Rei?"

I blinked a few times, thinking about that, before replying, "Last time I saw him was when we had breakfast..."

It was true...But it didn't mean I didn't know where he was. I wouldn't want my worse enemy to be targeted by an evil plan of Max, so a friend...I would prefer to endure a training of hell with Kai...

"I can always go tell Kai who thought it was a good idea to let's his scarf in th-"

"But I heard Kyujou ask Rei to help him with something in the dojo."

Sorry Rei. I want to live.

Kai would make me train to death if he were to learn what I did. Even if I said I would prefer training with him rather than being the target of Max's "inoffensive" prank, I would still prefer to stay alive, thank you very much...And let say what I did to Kai's scarf a month ago would give me a ticket to the underworld...

Max smiled. "Thanks!See ya!" he shouted as he ran off.

I stared at him as he went back inside. On a hand, I'm happy it's not me the unfortunate victim, but on the other, I'm worried about Rei. What has he done to have Max's wrath on him? In any case,I hope he won't die...Or end in a hospital...

Wait a sec.

I sniffed the air.

Is that...What I think it is?...

I sniffed the air again before grinning...And maybe drooling too.

Rei's cooking dinner! That smells so good!Oh! I can't wait to eat! And...And...

...

...

...NOOOOO! What have I done! I set a crazy-mode-on Max on him! What will I d-

No, wait...Maybe Kyouju is still with him. In this case, Max wouldn't want to involve him. So that would mean no catastrophic prank, which would mean Rei is safe for now, which in turn would mean...My dinner is saved! Thanks Dragoon!

Now what was I doing before? Oh right! Kai...

I turned back to look at him.

_An amused lone wolf..._

I think I was gesticulating my nervousness about missing dinner since Kai was chuckling.

When he stopped, he stared at me. His face was still emotionless, but his crimson eyes were now open, showing me his amusement.

I loved his eyes. How they were able to show all the emotions he couldn't-wouldn't express. We say the eyes are the mirror to the soul. I must say it's true. A rich red as bright as a ruby, they burned with an unseen fire each times I saw them.

He raised an eyebrow, asking what that was about. I shook my head and mouthed 'You don't want to know'.

_An affectionate wolf..._

Then I got up and went to him. He let me. He would have walked away by now if someone were to go near him, but he let me. He even wanted me to go near him.

When I was close enough, he took me in an embrace. His chin on my head, my arms around his waist and his around me. We just stayed like that.

We were never the romantic type of couple and it will never change...But that doesn't mean we don't have our moments. We are still a couple, mind you and I must admit I'm cuddly sometimes...Only sometimes...Alright, many times, but that's not just me. Kai has a thing for spontaneous kissing...

...Anyway.

"What have you been thinking about since this morning, Kai?"

"About that day," he simply said.

_A silent lone wolf..._

He really isn't the talkative type. Always replying with a word or two...Actually,it's not with words he replies sometimes. It's with this syllable. 'Hn.' Who responds with only a syllable? There's only Kai...I wonder how he was when he was a kid...

And for that day...Well, it's the day we confessed to each other.

"I see," I replied.

"And the day before," he added.

I groaned.

_A mischievous wolf..._

Oh, Dragoon. Don't make me remember the day the others wanted to play matchmakers. A nightmare, I tell you! The only good out of this? Kai and me are still alive.

He just chuckled.

I know he said that on purpose. He knows I don't want to remember.

He was smiling, I could tell even if I couldn't see it. It was one of those rare true happy smile. One of those things I like the most in Kai. His smile. Rare, small and discrete, yet strong in emotion and breathtaking. At least, for me.

_A precious wolf..._

All those moments together, I'll never let them go. Whatever if it's when we were arguing,t easing, playing, training, battling or even just be. I love each one of those moments and will never forget them. Why? Because they are the memories I have of my most precious person...

...Geez! That sounded so sappy...And cheesy...And somehow girly too...I should really stop spending time with Hiromi telling me all those things on love...Don't tell anyone I said those things...

...And don't tell Kai I called him precious either...

"Takao."

_Never letting people go near him, always has shields around him, but if you're able to go past his barriers and gain his trust, he will be loyal to you until the end..._

"Yeah?"

_He truly is a lone wolf..._

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_But he is **my** lone wolf..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_

* * *

><p>Max wasn't supposed to appear...As well as the others. Ok. They didn't really appear,but they weren't supposed to be mentioned. It just turned out like that...But I'm happy with the result...I think...Anyway.<p>

Don't you think they are a bit OOC?I think they are somehow...And evil Max. _*grin*_ I just love evil Max,I mean,who doesn't?He's a blast to write with all those evil schemes!And to read too!For Kai...Well...I don't know,he didn't really do or say something...And what about Takao?Was he OOC?I must really watch the episodes again,especially G-Revolution.

Well,forgetting my paranoia on the characters,how was it for a first try?Bad?Good?Could be worse?Could be better?

Reviews,please?...Anyone?

_**First Edit (04/26/2012) **__: Yo! Sorry for whatever mistakes I had in there before. I decided to take a look on all my fic posted to edit them a bit. ^^ Nothing big, just the grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope it's better now!...And hummm...sorry for my author note, the One Shot remark I mean.__ I was pretty frustrated with _My Lone Wolf_ while I wrote it so...yeah, just ignore that comment, I do write One Shot._


End file.
